poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Charlie Brown and Snoopy in Disney Dreams (Disney Cruise Line)
Charlie Brown and Snoopy in Disney Dreams (Disney Cruise Line) is a film to be made by N/A. It will appear in YouTube in the future. Trivia *Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, Jean-Claude and Phillipe, Alice, Hercules, Meg, Phil, Pegasus, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, The Smurfs (Papa Smurf, Smurfette, Gutsy Smurf, Brainy Smurf, Clumsy Smurf, and Grouchy Smurf), Oscar the Sharkslayer, Lenny the Shark, Angie, Don Lino, Mr. Sykes, Ernie and Bernie, Luca, Boog and Elliot, Wolf and Twitchy, Rodney Copperbottom, Cappy, Bigweld, Wonderbot, Fender Pinwheeler, Piper Pinwheeler, Lug, Diesel Springer, Crank Casey, Aunt Fanny, Dexter, DeeDee, I.M. Weasel, I.R. Babboon, Cow and Chicken, Mac Foster, Bloo, Coco, Wlit, Eduardo, Frankie Foster, Mr. Herriman, The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup),Blue the Puppy, Ploka Dots, Slippery Soap, Tickety Tock, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, Periwinkle, Roar E. Saurus, Fredrica the Birthday Girl, Simba, Nala, Rafiki, Kovu, Kiara, Tarzan, Jane, Terk, Tantor, the All-Grown Up Gang and their families, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby, Tori Vega, Trina Vega, Cat Valentine, Beck Oliver, Jade West, Robbie Shapiro, Rex (puppet), Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and Pupeye), Wimpy, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Marlene, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot, Chip and Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack, Zipper, The Gummi Bears, Lilo, Stitch, Pleakey, Jumba, Nani, the Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Bean Bunny, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, Rizzo the Rat, Waldorf and Statler, Pepe the King Prawn, Sweetums, Thog, Sam the Eagle, the Electric Mayhem and Walter), The Simpsons (Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa, and Maggie), Milhouse Van Houten, Ned Flanders, Edna Krabappel, Principal Skinner, Krusty the Clown, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Sylvester, Tweety, Foghorn Leghorn, The Tiny Toons, Yakko Warner, Wakko Warner, Dot Warner, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Big the Cat, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Pac-Man, Cylindria, Spiral, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie, Barney the Dinosaur, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Sid, Diego, Manny, Ellie, Peaches, Crash and Eddie, Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Luiz, Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, Ron Weasley, Hagrid, Professor Snape, Madame Bluberry, Petunia Rhubarb, Robin Hood, Little John, Friar Tuck, Chanticleer, Hubie, Rocko, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Johnny Bravo, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Rebecca Cunningham, Molly Cunningham, Kit Cloudkicker, Sulley and Mike, Celia Mae, Roz, the Incredibles (Bob, Helen, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack, and Frozone), Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Roger Rabbit, Ariel, Flounder, Sebastian, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip the Cup, Genie, Iago, Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Princess Tiana, Princess Merida, Phineas and Ferb, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Stacy Hirano, Buford, Baljeet, and Perry the Platypus will guest star in this film. *The reason Simba, Nala, Rafiki, Kovu, and Kiara are guest starring in this is because Timon and Pumbaa appeared in the real show. *The reason Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip the Cup are guest starring in this is because Belle and the Beast appeared in the real show. *The reason Princess Aurora, Pocahontas, Ariel, Princess Tiana, Princess Merida, Mulan, and Rapunzel are in this is because Cinderella, Snow White, and Belle appeared in the real show since they're all Disney princesses. *The reason Genie and Iago are guest starring in this is because Aladdin and Princess Jasmine appeared in the real show. Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures series Category:Musical Films